Domain / Domernicus Info
Military The only National defense is led by the Public Knight Defense is comprised of a LARGE network of spies, mercenaries, and assassins all produced to prepare and stop threats. This makes up around 45% of the entire military Also in case of Emergency, there is a secret network of tunnels 50 ft below the earth and is constantly expanding to meet needs. The standing military such as Air Force and Guerillas make up the rest of the military Basic military Stationary anti-air turrets and defenses, always manned with the Shield Guard. Many underground bunkers and tunnels to defend from air also manned by the Shield Guard. Constant surveillance of the borders and coast. Sea forts are constantly patrooing waters and armed with the latest offensive weapons. Components of Military and Defense 45%- Spies, agents, and ninjas. Responsible in infiltration, information and prevention, and if necessary assassination 12%-Guerillas. Responsibilities are to defend and Domain and attack any enemies. Uses the highest technology in camouflage, shielding and weapons. 10%- Air Force. Responsible in all air attacks onto the enemy and transport of officials and military. 8%-Realm Guards. Responsible in war as special ops units, and highly trained and specialized. 10%-Shield Guards. Responsible in defending the public, and manning all stationary defenses on the Country. If necessary can incorporated into the other branches. 15%- Sea Guards- Responsible for all sea based attacks and defenses along with nuclear submarines. heres some factions Realm Guards Specialty: Espionage and Reconnaissance also hand to hand combat Realm guards Specialty: Technological and robotic warfare and defense. Realm Guards Specialty: Sabotage and Demolition. Realm Guards Specialty: Psychological warfare and torture. Realm Guard Specialty: Chemical and drug Warfare. Realm Guards Specialty: Biological Warfare and mutation. Realm Guard Specialty: Sniper and Weapons experts, and nuclear warfare. ''Domain / Domernicus * "Rule of the Few and Many For All" Domain / Domernicus : Just some facts * “Rule of the Few and Many For All”'' 'Mission and Purpose' * To provide a safe government without the corruption of a bureaucracy nor lob *byists. * Based on merits of an individual and to make sure jobs get done. * To allow a powerful head of government who represents, serves and is chosen by the Public. * To create equal power and respect among the Council. * To ensure to make it nearly impossible for anyone to usurp power 'The Distribution of power' * There are 6 Departments called “Realms” and head of these Realms are called “Dukes/Duchess”. * Along with the Dukes/Duchess, there is the office voted by the public. This Position is called “Public Knight”. * Together these people make up the “Council”. * No Duke/Duchess nor Public Knight nor any other government official may hold more than one position in the government. 'Power Distribution Within The Realms' * Within Each Realm is the Duke/Duchess, the leader and representative. S/He has 6 Marquis/e, 4 of which he can appoint, the other 2 is chosen by the Public Knight. * The 2 chosen by the Public Knight are called Scribes of (Name of Realm Here) and they must report any info to the Public Knight. 'Further Distribution Within the Realms' * Within Each Realm is also 20 counselors five of which are chosen by the Public Knight and are called “Public Page of (Name of Realm Here)” who also must report their info to the Public Knight, the rest are called Barons/Baroness. 'Powers of the Public Knight' * The Public Knight has the power to veto the decision of the Dukes/Duchesses. * Also in times of extreme emergency, with the consensus of at least 5 out of his 7 scribes and pages of the appropriate of realm, he can temporarily relieve the Duke/Duchesses of his duty of no longer than 2 months and put in place by vote of the Council with need of at least a 51% a Duke Temp. At no time is there allowed more than 2 Duke Temps. * Can pardon any citizen except himself of any crime. * Can have his own body guards and protection called the Yellow Army. * Head of the Military. 'Emergency Powers of the Public Knight' * In times of declared emergency and war, The Public Knight may take command over the Military, and defense if so necessary. * He may deploy the military for no longer than 1 month without permission nor declaration of emergency. * Can enact in emergency, laws designed to help the country in emergency before being approved by the Realms. Laws must be reviewed 2 weeks after being enacted AND after the emergency has passed. 'Powers of the Duke/Duchess' * Main authority in their respected realms. * Can veto ANY act of the Public Knight or other Duke/Duchess with a 2 thirds majority. * Responsible for their own guards and protection. Guards shall be called the (the Realms Color) Army. * May declare a state of emergency, in their own realms. 'Succession of the Public Knight' * He shall voted by the public every 4 years through majority vote. * No limit to amount of terms. * The previous Public Knight, will stay in office with the new Public Knight as his advisor, and help with the transitioning Government. His title shall be Public Sage. * If he has died or removed from office, the office shall filled by a temporary Public Knight chosen out of his Scribes and voted by the remaining Council, until a new Public Knight is voted in immediately by the Public. * Can be removed from office with a unanimous decision by the Council. 'Succession of the Dukes' * Each is allowed to choose their own heir, based on merit. The heir shall have the title his/her (based on Gender of the Duke or Duchess in power) Majestic, and if he has a title already, it would come before the old title. * If the Duke dies or retires, the Majestic would automatically take power. * If no Heir is chosen at time of retirement or death, a random Marquis/e (not Scribe) in that realm will be chosen, selection by the Public Knight, and quickly voted on by the Council. * The heir can rejected with a 5 sixths vote of the council and disapproval of the Public Knight. And the heir will picked by the Public knight and voted upon. 'Vetoing Power Within the Realms' * The decision made by the Duke can be overturned with a 2 thirds majority of his Scribes/ Marquis/e. * Decision can also be overturned by 16 out of the 20 councilors/ Public Pages towards either the Duke or the Marquis/e. * Public Knight can veto any decision by the Dukes. * The Public knight can be vetoed by 2 thirds of the Scribes and/or Pages. * Dukes can veto the Public Knight with a 2 thirds vote. This includes a veto by the Public Knight. 'Military' * No standing army shall exist except for the Realms own Guard. * The only National defense is led by the Public Knight * Defense is comprised of a LARGE network of spies, mercenaries, and assassins all produced to prepare and stop threats. This makes up around 65% of the entire military * Also in case of Emergency, there is a secret network of tunnels 50 ft below the earth and is constantly expanding to meet needs. * In times of peace, the spies, mercenaries, and assassins can be hired out to other nations temporarily. * Responsible if necessary to organize a standing army and produce equipment. * The standing military such as Air Force and Guerillas make up the rest of the military 'The Realms Guards' * Each Realm has its own guards whose main responsibility is to the office of which it serves, and NOT the Duke. * They are responsible to protect the member of the Realm and its responsibilities. * In times of emergency, the guards join into the Military to protect the public peace under the Public Knight as special forces. * Each Realm is responsible for the special training of Each of their Guards and can be as specialized as wanted. 'Defense' * Stationary anti-air turrets and defenses, always manned with the Shield Guard. * Many underground bunkers and tunnels to defend from air also manned by the Shield Guard. * Constant surveillance of the borders and coast. * Sea forts are constantly patrooing waters and armed with the latest offensive weapons. * Components of Military and Defense * 45%- Spies, agents, and ninjas. Responsible in infiltration, information and prevention, and if necessary assassination * 12%-Guerillas. Responsibilities are to defend and Domain and attack any enemies. Uses the highest technology in camouflage, shielding and weapons. * 10%- Air Force. Responsible in all air attacks onto the enemy and transport of officials and military. * 8%-Realm Guards. Responsible in war as special ops units, and highly trained and specialized. * 10%-Shield Guards. Responsible in defending the public, and manning all stationary defenses on the Country. If necessary can incorporated into the other branches. * 15%- Sea Guards- Responsible for all sea based attacks and defenses along with nuclear submarines. 'Economy' * Led by the Duke of Economy * Capitalist Economy * Government steps in only in emergency * Government oversees taxation and watches out for the banks. * Government is allowed to fund companies. * Monetary Unit: Sols and Lunes. (200 Lunes to 1 sol) 'Education' * Led by the Duke of Peace * Mandatory for all citizens to attend schooling from ages 5 to 21. * Choice of schools. * After first 8 years of basic education (choice of public, home and private) has a choice to go to any specialized school. 'Basic Laws' * Based on the Rules of Chivalry * Enforced by the Duke of Law * Amendments can be made by the Duke of Peace in cooperation with the Duke of Law * Made to inspire citizens to support Government and honesty. * Affects everyone equally. 'Citizens' * Each Citizen shall be given at birth a titanium bracelet with a unique bar code. * Is only removable by the Dukes and/or Public Knight usually for the purpose of being a spy. * Used for counting, voting, tracking, and identification. * Bill of Rights. * Right to bear arms in defense and approved by the Duke of Peace, Duke of Law, Duke of Technology, and Duke of Health. * Amendments can be made by the council. '' '' 'Realm of Records' * Color: Blue * Responsibilities: Documents, records, information acquired by spies, and government groups (i.e. library, transportation, mail). * Symbol: Purple Feather * Realm Guards Specialty: Espionage and Reconnaissance also hand to hand combat 'Realm of Technology' * Color: Purple * Responsibilities: Technology, patents, distribution of technology and overall progress * Symbol: Blue Gear * Realm guards Specialty: Technological and robotic warfare and defense. 'Realm of Economy' * Color: Green * Responsibilities: Economy, value of items, checking of businesses and banks, and trade. * Symbol: Green Coin * Realm Guards Specialty: Sabotage and Demolition. 'Realm of Law' * Color: Orange * Responsibilities: Creating and enforcing laws, fairness. * Symbol: Gray Scale * Realm Guards Specialty: Psychological warfare and torture. 'Realm of Peace' * Color: Red * Responsibilities: Courts, rights of the citizen, and education * Symbol: Pink Gavel * Realm Guard Specialty: Chemical and drug Warfare. 'Realm of Health' * Color: Brown * Responsibilities: Public Safety, disease prevention, internal violence and dangers. * Symbol: Red Rose * Realm Guards Specialty: Biological Warfare and mutation. 'Public Positions' * Color: Yellow * Responsibilities: To act in the majority interests of the Citizens, Defense. * Symbol: Yellow Ring * Realm Guard Specialty: Sniper and Weapons experts, and nuclear warfare. 'Disclaimer of Responsibilities' 'Domain’s Facts' * Symbol: Rainbow Eye formally called “The All Eye”, also the Eye of Providence. . Named so because of its defenses and caring eye of the Government. * Size: Roughly 663,268 sq mi. * Population: 150,000 * Animal: Raven * Motto: “Rule of the Few and Many For All” * Slogan: “Hope For The Future” 'More Facts' * Capitol City: Cordis * National Sport: Red Rover * Largest City: Bumelia * Resources: Large deposits of Titanium, fish, silicon, Steel, Forests, Iron, some precious metals, livestock, technology and info, Mercenaries, Salt, plastic, natural gas, heavy machinery, nuclear materials and solar power. 'National Pledge' * I swear allegiance to the country, the well-being of the Public, the Crown, and Progress. May my heart go to Domain, the place of hope and glory. To live with hope for the Future, the code of Chivalry, and may Domain last to the end, by the few and many for all. 'National Anthem: Together We March!' *Our blades raised high :: And together we march :: Toward the Sky :: For the Heavens :: To the limits, and Beyond! : We shall Progress and Traverse :: Nothing in our way, :: Unstoppable Force :: Against the “fray” :: We the Brave!!! : Our nation’s on the path :: Glorious an endeavor! :: Blessed is the Land! :: Our Patriots, the grand! : And to her we shall pray, :: For the name of Domain, :: So in our hearts shall she forever and ever remain!!! 'Important terms' * Council- Name of the collective Dukes and Public Knight * Crown- Name of the whole Government * Public Knight- Head of the Council voted by the Public * Duke- Head of the Realms * Realms- Portion of the Crown with its own responsibilities * Public Positions- All the positions voted in by the public and chosen by the Public Knight